


The Talk

by MaliceManaged



Series: The Wonderful(ish) Adventures Of Loki & Neeve [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And It's Only The Second Day, Don't Judge Me, Early Menstruation Sucks, Established Relationship, F/M, He Really Should Know Better, I'm Bad At Tagging, Loki - Freeform, Loki's A Prick, Mutant OFC, OFC - Freeform, OFC Is A Hormonal Nightmare, Periods, like really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, the 'first period' cohabiting relationship test; how will dear Loki fare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

    One early morning as Loki was about to leave his bedroom to get on with his day, he spared a last glance at his bed, and at the young red-head still slumbering peacefully in it. He contemplated letting her sleep, but then decided it would be more fun to wake her up that early for no good reason. He walked over, climbed back into bed, then grasped her shoulders and shook her. She woke up with a start and looked over at him, her eyes settling on a greenish sort of grey colour.

 

    “What??” Neeve asked sleepily; her tone slightly alarmed.

 

    “Good morning,” He replied simply with a smile.

 

    The young mutant looked at him incredulously for a moment then her eyes narrowed into a glare and she pushed him away, using her power to succeed in actually moving him. Loki laughed and propped himself up on his elbows to look at her. Neeve’s glare intensified then she lay back down with an annoyed huff and turned so that her back was facing him, grumbling something that sounded vaguely like ‘I hate you’. Loki laughed again then noticed something about the young woman that was sure to displease her.

 

    “Nee; you’re bleeding,” He pointed out absently as he stood.

 

    Neeve sat up, looked down at herself and, sure enough, a spot of red was staining her nightgown and the bed under her. She let out an exasperated sigh and fell back into the pillows.

 

    “Come _on,_ it’s too early!” She whined with a frustrated groan.

 

    Loki looked at her questioningly then mentally shrugged and continued on his way out of the room, paying the matter no more mind.

 

****

 

    The next day, after finally making it out of Loki’s bed, getting ready for the day and actually making it out of the bedroom, a process which took the better part of two hours; Neeve found her way to the dining hall for some much-needed sustenance. Loki sat by her; he had long since eaten and was there mostly to poke fun at her, something she found he was entirely too fond of doing. Normally, she didn’t mind it, she did the same to him on many an occasion; but this was not a normal day, and he was seriously beginning to grate on her nerves.

 

    “Are you competing with Volstagg to see who can eat the most? Because I really don’t think you will win,” Loki said amusedly, lazily running a finger around the rim of his glass.

 

    Neeve, who by now was on her fourth serving of food, glared at him briefly, then continued with her meal.

 

    “Really, where is all that food even going?” He asked, his eyes trailing over her petite-yet-full form.

 

    “Don’t you have anything better to do?” Neeve snapped at him, her hands slamming down on the table, drawing the gaze of the few other people currently in the room.

 

    “I might, but this amuses me more,” Loki replied with a smirk.

 

    Neeve glared at him then got up with an annoyed growl and walked away, grabbing a random fruit off the table before leaving the room.

 

****

 

    Later on in the day, Loki walked into his bedroom to find Neeve sitting in a heap on the floor, wearing nothing but her underwear and sobbing. The wardrobe he’d provided for her was wide open and all of her clothes, both the ones she’d brought from Midgard with her and the asgardian wear he’d give her, were strewn around her.

 

    “Nee; what’s wrong?” He asked in concern, hurriedly walking over and kneeling by her side.

 

    “Nothing fits!” Neeve cried, tossing the dress she currently held in her hands over her shoulder disdainfully.

 

    For a moment Loki merely stared at her, trying to gauge if she was actually serious, then he burst out laughing, almost falling over.

 

    “Is that all? I thought there was an actual problem,” He said breathlessly when he had managed to stifle his laughter.

 

    “This _is_ a problem, you prick!” Neeve yelled, her tears making way for anger.

 

    Loki blinked in surprise at her outburst, then placed a hand on her shoulder. “Neeve, calm down; this really isn’t so serious,” He said, trying to soothe her, which turned out to be a mistake.

 

    Neeve’s hand collided with his face in a sharp slap, then she stood, tossed on a random more-or-less loose-fitting maroon sundress and stormed out of the room; leaving a very confused Loki staring after her.

 

****

 

    That evening, after Loki figured he’d given Neeve enough time to cool off from... whatever it was he’d done to anger her so much; he’d gone looking for her. He found her in one of the gardens, lying on a bed of flowers with her eyes closed, curled up in a fetal position and clutching her midsection. He walked over to her and prodded her back slightly with his foot. Neeve opened her eyes, which were currently just about every colour in the rainbow, and looked up at him, then rolled over to lie on her back.

 

    “What _are_ you doing?” Loki asked; a hint of amusement in his tone and face.

 

    “Go. Away,” Neeve replied, closing her eyes and clutching her midsection tighter with a slight, pained moan.

 

    “All this because of your cycle; must you be so dramatic?” Loki asked, rolling his eyes.

 

    Neeve opened her eyes again and glared at him, then turned over on her side, facing away from him. “You know, how ’bout a little sensitivity? I don’t kick _you_ when you’re down, do I?” She cried out, hurt in her tone, and he could tell she was on the verge of tears.

 

    “So you bleed a little; I don’t see what all the fuss is about,” He said rather condescendingly.

 

    The seething rage in the glare Neeve sent his way as she sat up and faced him made him want to rethink his tone. The girl closed her eyes, took a deep, slow calming breath, and then regarded him with a completely blank expression that immediately raised a few warning flags in his mind.

 

    “I think it’s time I let you in on a few womanly secrets, _dearest_ love of mine. _Sit,”_ Neeve said calmly, pushing him back onto a bench behind him with a flick of her wrist.

 

    One long and extremely graphically detailed explanation of the female reproductive cycle and its effects on the body and mind later found Loki seriously wishing he hadn’t made fun of Neeve’s behaviour throughout the day.

 

    “... How do you do it?” Loki asked at length in a quiet voice, his expression one of shock and his complexion paler than usual.

 

    Neeve shrugged, rubbing her midsection with a slight wince. “Some days are better than others. Either way, we manage. We have to or nothing would ever get done.”

 

    “Is there anything I can do? Can I get you anything?” Loki ventured cautiously.

 

    “Lots of chocolate, some strong painkillers and a hug,” Neeve replied after a bit of thought.

 

****

 

    A quick trip to and from Midgard later to fetch the requested items, and after greedily wolfing down most of the chocolate he’d brought her, Neeve was comfortably nestled in Loki’s arms.

 

    Comfortably, that is, until she turned and bit him out of the blue.

 

    Loki wisely decided to avoid her for the rest of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I'll admit it, this is pretty much blatant self-projection. I'm basically an absolute mess whenever my period decides to come early, and everyone around me pays the price. XD


End file.
